


Joint Effort

by witchofobscenity



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: Zagreus and Thanatos find something else they like doing together as a couple: Hypnos.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Joint Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same AU as my other fic, Let's Get Stuffed, but it takes place earlier. It is also very silly and self-indulgent, but I will not be stopped. Than/Zag/Hypnos is the main pairing, but there's reference to Hades/Hypnos, Dionysus/Hypnos, Than/Zag/Meg, and Hades/Zag. Everyone is sleeping with everyone, basically. Especially Hypnos. 
> 
> There are lots of mentions of smoking pot and I have almost no experience with that, so it may be inaccurate, but I did consult my favorite stoner and they gave it their stamp of approval. They also helped me come up with the weed pun for the title. You're the real MVP, Meghan. 
> 
> This is mostly just smut, but I did sprinkle in some angst and fluff here and there. There's also a bit of humor which only I might find funny, but I'm including it anyway because I think I'm hilarious.

Hypnos was so fucking high.

This was not particularly out of the ordinary. Hypnos was a bit of a stoner, to say the least. It wasn’t like he made it his entire personality like some people he knew, but he liked to have a good time. Weed just mellowed everything out a bit. 

Zagreus was not a straight edge by any stretch of the imagination but Hypnos really made him feel that way sometimes. Whenever he came over to smoke with him, Hypnos would pull out his stash and tell him about different strains and Zagreus would smile and nod and pretend he knew what the hell Hypnos was talking about.

Today, Zagreus had told Hypnos to just fuck him up and, well, Hypnos had done just that. 

That was how he found himself slumped on the sofa in Hypnos’s basement, watching smoke waft around the room. They had been at this awhile so Zagreus felt pleasantly loose and tingly. He almost didn’t notice Hypnos nudging his shoulder and offering him the joint again.

“Hey, Zag, it’s your turn,” Hypnos giggled. Zagreus turned his head and looked at him. Hypnos was smiling at him and a little fuzzy around the edges. Zagreus felt laughter bubbling up in his chest. This should probably be a sign to stop, but Zagreus was not one to think ahead, especially now. He plucked the joint from Hypnos’s thin fingers and put it to his own lips.

Zagreus inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He tried to breath out but instead choked on the smoke and began to cough. Damn, he should be better at this by now.

“Hey, Zag, don’t die,” Hypnos laughed, smacking him on the back. Zagreus handed him back the joint, eyes watering.

“I think I’ve had enough,” he rasped. 

“Sure I can’t convince you?” Hypnos asked, taking the joint and placing it gently between his lips. He took a long, slow breath, sucking in smoke.

“What do you-” Zagreus started but Hypnos leaned forward and brought their lips together. Zagreus’s mouth fell open in shock and Hypnos blew his mouthful of smoke into it. Zagreus inhaled, and the world around him started spinning. He didn’t know if it was the hit or Hypnos’s mouth being so close to his and he didn’t really care at this point.

“Fuck,” Zagreus breathed. He could feel Hypnos grin against his mouth.

“Good?” Hypnos asked, keep his lips inches from Zagreus’s own. All Zagreus could do was nod. Hypnos laughed. He leaned back only far enough to put the joint to his lips again, taking a long drag. Then he surged forward, bringing their lips back together and breathing the smoke into Zagreus’s open and eager mouth. 

“You want more?” Hypnos teased. “I thought you were done?”

Zagreus made an embarrassing whining sound and reached out to grab at Hypnos. He took a handful of his shirt and tugged, trying to pull Hypnos closer to him. Hypnos took this as an invitation. He crawled over to Zagreus and threw one leg over his thighs, straddling his lap. He leaned down until their lips were practically touching. 

“Again?” Hypnos asked playfully, licking his lips. Zagreus shivered. He was entering dangerous territory. He shouldn’t be doing this. His relationship with Thanatos and Megaera was still so new and they hadn’t really come up with a set of ground rules yet. Was this cheating? Fooling around with anyone right now was a bad idea. Fooling around with his boyfriend’s brother was even worse.

Zagreus nodded. 

Hypnos brought the joint to his lips again, careful not to burn Zagreus with it. Their mouths were close, so incredibly, tantalizingly fucking close. This time, after he blew the smoke into Zagreus’s mouth, Zagreus pressed forward and brought their lips together. 

Hypnos needed no more encouragement. He wrapped his arms around Zagreus’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and Zagreus worried for a moment about the joint burning a hole in the couch from where it hung between Hypnos’s lax fingers. Then Hypnos was sliding his tongue into his mouth and Zagreus wasn’t worried about much of anything. 

Hypnos must have put the joint out in the ashtray at some point because soon both hands were roaming across Zagreus’s broad chest. He teased at the hem of his shirt, sliding it up a couple of inches but not pulling it off. He rocked back and forth on Zagreus’s lap, and Zagreus couldn’t help groaning into his mouth. Hypnos giggled and bit at Zagreus’s lower lip, holding it between his teeth. 

Zagreus was burning up under Hypnos’s careful touches. He needed more. Zagreus slid his hands up Hypnos’s shirt, letting his fingers brush slowly over the cool, sensitive skin. Hypnos gasped which only spurred Zagreus on. His hands eventually reached Hypnos’s nipples and he rubbed his thumbs over them. 

“Fuck, Zag,” Hypnos moaned, grinding down hard onto Zagreus’s lap. He must have felt how hard Zagreus was, cock straining against the confines of his jeans. The sensation made Zagreus’s hips buck up, trying to chase that sweet friction. 

They were so preoccupied with each other that they didn’t hear the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Hello, Zagreus.”

Zagreus jumped. Thanatos was standing at the landing to the stairs, crossing his arms. 

“Shit, Than,” Zagreus exclaimed, pulling his hands quickly out of Hypnos’s shirt. “This isn’t... I mean... I just…”

“You need to be rougher than that,” Thanatos said, smirking.

“I can- wait, what?” Zagreus was rambling but suddenly stopped. 

“I said,” Thanatos said dangerously, stalking over to where the two of them were sitting on the couch. “You need to be rougher than that.”

Thanatos stood directly behind Hypnos and ran his hands up his brother’s chest, dragging his shirt up to his armpits. He pinched Hypnos’s nipples forcefully and twisted. Hypnos groaned and leaned back into his brother. 

“If you want him to cum,” Thanatos purred, mouthing along Hypnos’s neck. “You need to be a little more forceful.” 

Zagreus felt like his brain was short circuiting. Thanatos… and Hypnos… what? He knew they were pretty close, despite how much they bickered, but this? 

“Do you think you can satisfy my little brother?” Thanatos asked. One of his hands was still pulling at his brother’s nipple, the other was inching slowly down his chest. Zagreus watched, mesmerized, as his boyfriend’s hand slid over Hypnos’s soft stomach and down, down, down… “Hypnos can be pretty insatiable. Can you make him happy?”

Thanatos grabbed his brother’s cock through his jeans and Hypnos practically screamed.

“Fuck, Than,” Hypnos called. He ground down into Zagreus’s lap and arched his back even harder against his brother’s chest. 

“You get so slutty when you smoke,” Thanatos breathed into Hypnos’s ear. Zagreus shivered as though Thanatos’s breath was hot against his skin instead.

Hypnos whined. He squirmed in Zagreus’s lap and Zagreus screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, suddenly worried he might cum in his pants. This was a lot to take in.

“Are you having fun with my boyfriend?” Thanatos teased, hand still rubbing up and down his brother’s length. Hypnos laughed, voice still breathy.

“You love it,” Hypnos shot back. His hands were gripping Zagreus’s shoulder more forcefully than Zagreus thought Hypnos was capable of. 

“I do,” Thanatos agreed. He released his brother’s cock and slid his hand back up to Hypnos’s chest. “I’m not generally a fan of drugs, but I have to admit, I love watching you like this.” 

Zagreus opened his eyes. He felt like he was intruding. Should he say something? That would be a bad idea, right?

“Um,” Zagreus started and two sets of eyes were suddenly on him. “Should I… leave?”

“Don’t you dare,” Thanatos growled. He finally pulled his hands from Hypnos’s chest and pushed his brother forward into Zagreus.

Hypnos giggled and pressed his lips to Zagreus’s throat. He could feel Zagreus’s pulse speed up. Hypnos dragged his teeth against the tender skin there before biting down. Zagreus yelped as Hypnos sucked hard on his neck. 

“Are you going to show me a good time?” Hypnos asked, pulling off, leaving a dark purple bruise behind. He lapped at the bruised skin with his warm tongue. “Don’t you want to show your boyfriend what you can do?”

“I, uh,” Zagreus stammered. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Thanatos stepped around Hypnos to put one knee on the couch. He grabbed Zagreus’s shirt in one hand and pulled him forward into a kiss. Hypnos leaned back and watched the two of them with great interest. 

Zagreus had no idea what to do with his hands. He kept one on Hypnos’s hip and brought the other up to Thanatos’s face. Thanatos had kissed Zagreus before but never like this. It was rough and wet and a little bit obscene. He had also never kissed Zagreus with his younger brother staring at them hungrily from where he sat, straddling Zagreus’s lap.

Hypnos wiggled impatiently. He grabbed Thanatos by the shoulders and pulled him off of Zagreus.

“My turn,” he said and forced his mouth onto his brother’s.

Zagreus let himself lean back against the couch and just take everything in. His boyfriend making out with his own brother should not be this hot. Gods, Megaera was not going to believe this. If she didn’t murder Zagreus immediately and with her bare hands when he told her, she would probably find it hot too.

Thanatos and Hypnos finally broke apart, both of their lips still shiny with saliva. Thanatos turned to look at Zagreus and Zagreus felt his stomach drop. They were really going to do this, weren’t they?

“Why don’t you show our guest some proper hospitality?” Thanatos said, voice deep and rumbling. Hypnos grinned down at Zagreus and Zagreus felt a bit like he was about to be Hypnos’s next meal. 

Hypnos crawled out of Zagreus’s lap and settled himself on the floor between his legs. He rubbed up and down Zagreus’s thighs, letting his hands get close to but not quite touch Zagreus’s aching cock. 

“Can I?” Hypnos asked, mouth practically watering. Zagreus turned to Thanatos before realizing the Hypnos was talking to him, not his brother. 

“Uh, yeah,” Zagreus breathed, uncertain but not uninterested.

Hypnos didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly yanked down the zipper on Zagreus’s jeans and pulled out his painfully hard cock. Hypnos hummed appreciatively at the sight.

“You have good taste, Than,” he said, giving the length a few experimental pumps. “Is it as delicious as it looks?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Than said blandly, as if he wasn’t discussing sucking Zagreus’s cock with his brother.

“What, you haven’t fucked yet?” Hypnos asked, sounding surprised. Zagreus felt like he needed to explain himself.

“Well, Than’s been off at school and I’ve got classes here and-” he started but broke off with a gasp when Hypnos scraped his nails ever so slightly against Zagreus’s sensitive flesh.

“Shit, Hypnos,” Zagreus said, feeling like all the air had suddenly been pulled from his lungs. “Fuck.”

Hypnos smirked up at him. “Thought you might like that,” he said cheekily. “Your dad is a big fan too.”

Thanatos frowned down at him. “You’ve barely been at your new job for two months and you’re already sleeping with your boss?” he asked harshly.

Hypnos brought Zagreus’s cock close enough to his lips that Zagreus could feel his hot breath against his cock. “What can I say,” Hypnos said casually, moving his mouth up and down Zagreus’s length, but still not touching it. “It’s my love language.”

Hypnos looked up at Thanatos and Zagreus with heavy lidded eyes, gaze flicking back and forth between the two of them. 

“You really don’t mind me sucking off your boyfriend before you?” Hypnos asked, sliding his thin fingers up and down Zagreus’s erection. There was enough precum that they moved smoothly with just enough friction that Zagreus had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. 

“Consider it a gift,” Thanatos said, smirking down at his brother. He then turned to look at Zagreus. Zagreus was sure he looked pretty pathetic, eyes screwed shut and chewing on his bottom lip. “I think you’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

Hypnos didn’t need any further prompting. In one swift movement, he took as much of Zagreus’s cock into his mouth as he could. Zagreus’s eyes flew open. He gasped and jerked his hips forward, forcing his cock further into Hypnos’s mouth. This only seemed to amuse Hypnos who laughed around the cock in his mouth. 

Zagreus reached out next to him, trying to grab a bit of blanket or something to hold onto but found Thanatos’s hand instead. He turned to look at his boyfriend and found Thanatos’s intense gaze already fixed on him. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Thanatos asked huskily. Zagreus suddenly had a vivid image of Hypnos sucking off Thanatos instead and that made his own cock twitch in excitement. Maybe if he was lucky he’d get to see it in person. 

“Yeah,” Zagreus panted. He looked down to watch Hypnos licking and nipping at his cock with gusto. 

“He’s had a lot of practice,” Thanatos said, sounding almost accusatory. Hypnos giggled and the vibrations had Zagreus reeling. He popped off of Zagreus cock and grinned slyly up at them. 

“I have a lot of love to share,” Hypnos said, not sounding ashamed in the slightest. 

“You sound like Dionysus,” Thanatos sighed.

“Hey, Dionysus is a beautiful, generous man,” Hypnos argued. “With an enormous cock that he lets me suck in exchange for weed when I’m a little short.” 

Zagreus watched their back and forth with a dazed look on his face. He often felt a bit left out when he was with Thanatos and Hypnos. It wasn’t like they purposely made him feel that way. They didn’t ignore him. There was just such an intense bond between the two of them, no matter how much they argued, that Zagreus felt like he was looking in on them from the outside. 

Almost as if Thanatos had sensed his insecurity, he turned to look at Zagreus again. His eyes were dark and intense. 

“You look gorgeous like this, Zagreus,” Thanatos told him. Zagreus felt his face flush at the compliment. Now that Thanatos was focused on his boyfriend, Hypnos set back to devouring Zagreus’s cock. 

“I mean it,” Thanatos continued. “It’s hard for me to keep my hands off of you. I just want to hold you down and feel you come apart under my fingers.”

He pulled Zagreus in for another kiss and Zagreus almost melted at the touch. This was too much. The weed was still making him feel dizzy and intense and the things Thanatos and Hypnos were doing to him made him feel like he was losing his mind. 

Hypnos, not wanting to be ignored, took hold of Zagreus’s cock and slowly forced the entire thing down his throat. Zagreus jerked violently and grabbed a handful of Hypnos’s hair to steady himself. Hypnos used his tongue to swirl around the length and sucked hungrily on it. His nose brushed against Zagreus’s pubic hair. 

Shit, Zagreus was not going to make it.

“Hypnos,” he gasped. Hypnos seemed to understand what he was trying to say, but instead of letting him cum, he gripped his cock firmly by the base and pulled off of it. 

“Not yet,” Hypnos chastised, waggling his finger. He wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand. “I need you inside me.” 

Zagreus was grateful he didn’t cum then and there.

Hypnos set to work unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his thighs. He wiggled around, clearly struggling to pull the article completely off. 

“Need help?” Thanatos asked without making any effort to get up from where he sat beside Zagreus on the couch. Hypnos huffed in annoyance. In the end he rolled onto his back and kicked the jeans off of his legs. 

“Got it,” he said triumphantly, climbing into Zagreus’s lap to straddle him once more. He took Zagreus’s cock and guided it towards his entrance.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Thanatos and Hypnos stopped to look over at him.

“I thought it was pretty obvious,” he said, cocking his head. “I’m gonna ride your boyfriend.”

“Without any lube?” Thanatos pointed out.

“It’s all the way upstairs,” Hypnos whined. “His dick is plenty wet. It’ll be fine.” Thanatos rolled his eyes.

“At least let me stretch you out first,” he said, sounding resigned. He climbed off the couch and settled himself behind his brother, lining his face up with Hypnos’s ass. Thanatos took his ass in both hands, and gently spread his cheeks. He leaned forward and slid his tongue into his brother’s hole. 

Hypnos moaned, low and loud. Thanatos worked his tongue skillfully in and out of his brother, leaving Hypnos whimpering and trying to push backwards into the touch. Thanatos pulled off of Hypnos only long enough to stick two fingers into his mouth. He got them as wet as he could then slid them both into Hypnos’s entrance. Before Hypnos could adjust to the digits probing at his walls, Thanatos pushed his tongue back inside beside them. 

“Fuck, Than,” Hypnos gasped. Thanatos ignored him, putting all his focus towards eating his brother out. Hypnos tried to grind back into his brother’s face, but Thanatos used his free hand to hold his hips in place. Hypnos whined. He was holding onto Zagreus’s shoulder for dear life as Thanatos wrecked him with his tongue.

“You know what would be really hot?” Hypnos asked breathlessly. “If you two both fucked me at the same time.”

Thanatos pulled his mouth off of his brother. “No,” he said firmly. “Absolutely not.” Hypnos squirmed as the now three fingers inside him continued to stretch him open.

“I can handle it,” Hypnos gasped. “I’ve taken Hades and he’s probably as big as both of you combined.”

“He is not  _ that _ big,” Zagreus argued. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, not quite sure what to do with them. 

“How would you know?” Hypnos asked sarcastically.

“You’re not the only one with a fucked up family,” Zagreus said, panting a bit. 

Thanatos stopped to look at Zagreus for a moment. “Zagreus…” Thanatos started.

“We can get into Zag’s tragic backstory later,” Hypnos interrupted. “But someone needs to fuck me like right now.”

Thanatos glared at Hypnos and curled his fingers that were still in his brother’s ass. Hypnos yelped and tightened around the digits. 

“Play nice,” Thanatos warned. Hypnos whimpered.

“Can you both please fuck me?” Hypnos said sarcastically but still out of breath. “Pretty please. I need you both inside of me.”

Thanatos stood up, withdrawing his fingers from inside Hypnos. His brother had leaned forward and was now pressed flush against Zagreus’s chest. The two of them were panting and looked utterly wrecked. The sight of his boyfriend and brother together as one strung out, horny mess was almost too much for Thanatos. He may not be a big fan of illegal drugs, but right now he was incredibly thankful for them. 

“Fine,” Thanatos said finally. “We can try it.”

Hypnos perked up. He turned his head to grin smugly back at his brother.

“Not without lube, though,” Thanatos added. “We are not putting two cocks in you dry.”

Hypnos nodded eagerly. Thanatos sighed in resignation and headed out of the basement and up the stairs. Hypnos turned his attention to Zagreus. 

“How long do you think you’ll last?” Hypnos teased, leaning down to whisper in Zagreus’s ear. “You and Than together inside me will be a pretty tight fit. It’ll be hard not to just cum right away.”

“Fuck,” Zagreus groaned. “I’m not gonna last long enough to even get inside you if you keep this up.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Hypnos laughed. He crawled off of Zagreus’s lap. 

“On your back,” he ordered. Zagreus looked up at him like he was speaking Greek. Hypnos just laughed again. “Your back. Lie on you back on the couch.”

When Zagreus still didn’t move, Hypnos took him by the shoulders and guided him to lay back. He took up most of the couch. It would be a bit of a tight fit to ride him like that, but Hypnos was no quitter. He climbed up to sit on Zagreus’s toned stomach. 

Zagreus let his hands rest on Hypnos’s soft thighs. Hypnos smiled down at him. If Zagreus weren’t so stoned right now, he would probably have said something sweet or maybe even romantic, but given his current state all he could manage was smiling back up at Hypnos. 

Hypnos laughed and swatted at Zagreus’s chest.

“God, Zag, you’re so high right now,” he giggled. 

“And whose fault is that?” Zagreus asked, laughing too. 

“If I had known all it would take for you to fuck me was to smoke you out, I would have started way sooner,” Hypnos told him. He leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to Zagreus’s lips. 

They pulled apart at the sound of the basement door opening and closing. In a moment, Thanatos had returned with a bottle and a small box in his hand. He pulled something from the box and tossed it to Zagreus. 

“Catch,” he called as Zagreus struggled to grab the object before it fell to the ground. He looked at the little foil packet.

“A condom?” he asked.

“Come on, Than,” Hypnos whined. “I’m sure your boyfriend is clean. Do we have to?”

Zagreus was tempted to point out that, with how many people Hypnos talked about sleeping with, he was more likely to have caught something. Luckily Zagreus thought better of it and stayed quiet. 

“I don’t want to get semen all over the couch,” Thanatos said, frowning at his brother. “I am so tired of cleaning semen stains off of that godforsaken couch.”

“But I like being full of cum,” Hypnos complained. He pouted at Thanatos. “Don’t you like filling me up?”

Thanatos looked conflicted. He stared at his brother for a moment. 

“Fine, but you’re cleaning it up,” Thanatos finally conceded. Hypnos grinned back at him. “I’m serious, you can’t just pass out when we’re done and expect me to do everything.”

Thanatos dropped the box of condoms onto the side table beside the couch. He climbed over Zagreus, settling on his thighs. 

“The lube is non negotiable,” Thanatos said firmly. 

“Yes, sir,” Hypnos mocked. Thanatos smacked him hard on the ass. Hypnos jumped.

Thanatos let out a harsh laugh. Hypnos frowned but didn’t say anything else. He was tempted to ask his brother to hit him again, but right now he wanted to focus on getting fucked. It was better not to avoid distractions. 

Thanatos flipped the lid of the bottle open and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. When they were sufficiently coated, he slid two of them into his brother. 

“You already stretched me plenty,” Hypnos whined, wiggling his hips.

“We’re doing this right or not at all,” Thanatos warned. Hypnos sighed but allowed his brother to keep fingering him. 

Zagreus watched the scene above him in awe. As much as he complained, Hypnos was clearly enjoying his brother’s actions. He let his eyes fall shut and his tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth. He was panting and pushing back against Thanatos’s fingers. His face was divine. 

Thanatos, while more serious, still looked pretty desperate. He was determined to follow his own rules, but he clearly just wanted to get his cock into his brother. He was biting his lip in concentration, sweat beginning to form on his temple. Zagreus couldn’t believe he was really about to have a threesome with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s brother. He wasn’t sure what he had done to please the gods like this but he was incredibly grateful for it. 

Eventually, Thanatos pulled his fingers from Hypnos’s ass and poured more of the lube onto his open hand. He grabbed Zagreus’s cock, which jumped in his grip, and pumped it a few times, coating the length liberally. 

“Go ahead,” Thanatos said, releasing Zagreus’s erection. He leaned back onto his ankles and watched as Hypnos took Zagreus in hand and slowly lowered himself onto his cock.

Hypnos and Zagreus both groaned, almost in unison. Thanatos would have laughed if he weren’t so incredibly turned on. Zagreus’s hands were digging into Hypnos’s thighs, fingers sinking into the plump flesh there. It looked like he was trying to guide Hypnos, but Thanatos was pretty sure his boyfriend was just concentrating very hard on not cumming immediately.

“Fuck, Zag,” Hypnos breathed when he was fully seated. “You’re bigger than I gave you credit for. Like father, like son I guess.”

“Can we not talk about my father when I’ve got my dick inside you?” Zagreus groaned. 

“I thought the incest thing was part of my appeal,” Hypnos laughed, but let it drop. 

The two of them stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily. Hypnos rocked his hips experimentally, not pulling off but wanting some movement. Zagreus swore and dug his fingers deeper into Hypnos’s thigh, hard enough that it would probably leave a bruise. Hypnos found he didn’t mind. 

Hypnos lifted his hips slowly and Zagreus groaned. When Hypnos had pulled nearly all the way off of Zagreus’s cock he stopped. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

“Ready?” Hypnos asked and Zagreus nodded, knowing he was in no way ready for whatever Hypnos was going to do. Hypnos grinned and slammed his hips back down in one movement. Zagreus cried out and he threw his head back into the couch. He was not going to last.

“Are you just gonna sit there watching?” Hypnos asked his brother, turning as much as he could to face him. “Or are you gonna come fill me up too?”

Thanatos stared hungrily at the two of them, watching as Hypnos rolled his hips and fucked himself thoroughly on his boyfriend’s cock.

“Patience,” Thanatos told him. He poured more lube onto his still slick fingers and brought his hand to where Zagreus disappeared into his brother. Thanatos very carefully slid a finger into Hypnos, enjoying the sounds it brought from both of the other two. 

“Stop teasing me,” Hypnos whimpered. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Thanatos said firmly. He leaned forward to drape himself over Hypnos’s back. With his free hand, he grabbed his brother’s cock. Hypnos gasped and his hips twitched as if he couldn’t decide whether to grind down and force more of Zagreus’s cock into him or buck up into Thanatos’s hand. 

“You’re doing so well,” Thanatos whispered into his brother’s ear. He added another slick finger to Hypnos’s already very full ass. 

“Please,” Hypnos begged pathetically. He was still riding Zagreus, but was only managing quick, jerky movements.

“Almost,” Thanatos crooned. His two fingers were slowly stretching Hypnos open. He added a third more quickly than he probably should have but Hypnos was getting impatient, and honestly, so was he. 

When Thanatos was confident that Hypnos was as prepared as he could get him, he pulled all three fingers out. Thanatos made quick work of unzipping his pants and pulling himself out. He hissed in relief as his cock was freed of its tight restraints. He took the lube bottle, now much lighter than when they started, and drizzled the liquid onto his open palm. He rubbed it onto his aching cock, coating it with lubricant. 

“Ready?” Thanatos asked, lining himself up with Hypnos’s entrance. 

“Gods, yes,” Hypnos panted. He threw his head back against his brother’s shoulder. Thanatos took the opportunity to press kisses along Hypnos’s neck. 

“I won’t keep you waiting any longer then,” Thanatos told him, and very carefully began to push inside.

Hypnos was right. It was a very tight fit. Thanatos wasn’t sure he was going to get his entire cock in him, but his brother’s little whimpers and gasps encouraged him enough to keep trying. It took a minute, maybe two, for Thanatos to fully sheath himself in Hypnos. He was being so slow and careful, trying not to hurt him, but Hypnos was losing his mind at the stimulation.

Hypnos had stopped riding Zagreus, using all his energy to keep himself upright. His entire body was trembling. Finally both Zagreus and Thanatos were inside him and Hypnos sobbed in relief.

“Are you okay?” Thanatos asked, sounded genuinely concerned. Hypnos said nothing, just gasped and rocked between the two of them. 

“Hypnos?” Thanatos asked again. “Come on. I need a color at least.”

“Green,” Hypnos gasped finally. “Gods,  _ green _ . I’ve never been so green in my entire life.”

Thanatos grinned. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

“Color?” Zagreus panted, looking up at them curiously. 

“It’s a system to make sure everyone is okay with what’s going on in a scene,” Thanatos grunted, pulling ever so slightly out of Hypnos.

“Red means stop immediately, the scene is over,” Thanatos continued, rocking his hips forward again. Hypnos moaned. “Yellow means hold on, maybe renegotiate.” 

“And green,” Thanatos said, pulling even further out of Hypnos. “Means  _ go _ .” He forced his cock all the way back into his brother and Hypnos cried out, clenching hard around both of the cocks inside of him. 

Zagreus gasped, hips bucking upwards. Thanatos and Hypnos had been edging him for what felt like hours and now he thought he really was at his limit. 

“Than, Hypnos,” Zagreus panted. “I don’t think I’m gonna last any longer.”

“Don’t worry, Zagreus,” Thanatos reassured him. He was holding Hypnos by the hips, forcing his brother to move back and forth between them. “Go ahead and cum. It’s what he wants.”

Hypnos was too far gone to say anything but nodded vigorously. That was all the encouragement Zagreus needed. 

“Fuck,” Zagreus moaned as his orgasm washed over him. It felt like Hypnos was milking him dry, ass constricting around his cock as he emptied into him. It didn’t take long before Zagreus was painfully overstimulated. 

“Red,” he gasped. “I can’t… please get off.”

It took a moment for the three of them to disentangle, but soon Zagreus was lying alone. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching lazily as Thanatos and Hypnos made their way over to the other end of the couch. 

“Don’t drip all over the place,” Thanatos said roughly, draping his brother over the arm of the couch. “You wanted the cum in your ass. Keep it there.”

“Why don’t you just plug me up again and we won’t have to worry about that,” Hypnos taunted, apparently having recovered from being fucked within an inch of his life. Thanatos growled and shoved into his brother. Hypnos moaned, happy to be full again. 

“You’re mine,” Thanatos said, voice low. “I don’t mind sharing you with Zagreus, or whoever else you want to throw yourself at, but don’t forget. You belong to me.”

“Fuck, Than,” Hypnos whined, wrapping his legs around his brother. He grabbed Thanatos’s face and forced their mouths roughly together. 

It was quite a sight. Zagreus sat up and leaned back against the other arm of the couch to watch. As rough and desperate as they were being, it was still clear that Hypnos and Thanatos loved each other. Hypnos was arching up into his brother, pulling him close. Thanatos held him firmly by the hips. The two of them were moving almost completely in sync, something that had probably come from years of practice. 

“Do you want to cum?” Thanatos asked, snaking one of his hands between the two of them to wrap around Hypnos’s cock. Hypnos moaned and nodded.

“Please, Than,” he said, breathlessly. Thanatos looked down at his brother and there was so much tenderness on his face that Zagreus felt he should look away, like he was intruding on something personal and private. The two of them seemed completely obvious to Zagreus’s presence. 

“Go ahead,” Thanatos said, pumping Hypnos’s cock. “I’ve got you.”

Hypnos whimpered and tangled his fingers in Thanatos’s hair, pulling their mouths close enough that their lips could have met, but not quite touching, just breathing each other in.

“Shh,” Thanatos said softly. “I’ve got you.”

“Than,” Hypnos gasped as his orgasm finally hit him. Thanatos helped him through it, continuing to work his cock as Hypnos’s cum dribbled out, dripping down his fist. 

“Are you close?” Hypnos slurred, struggling to stay awake now that he had finished. 

“Yeah,” Thanatos grunted, still thrusting into him. “Gods, Hypnos, I’m so close.”

Hypnos wrapped his arms around Thanatos’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I wanna feel you cum inside me,” he whispered into Thanatos’s ear. “Show me who I belong to.”

Thanatos grunted. He snapped his hips forward a few more times before bottoming out in his brother. 

“Fuck, Hypnos,” Thanatos groaned.

“Yes, fill me up,” Hypnos said, contentedly. He held Thanatos close and gently pet his hair as he panted and gasped, emptying into his brother. 

They lay like that for a minute, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Then Zagreus cleared his throat and they both jerked and looked over at him as if they’d forgotten he was even there.

“Shit, sorry,” Zagreus said. “I didn’t mean to ruin your moment.”

“It’s fine,” Thanatos assured him, leaning back and pulling out of Hypnos. Hypnos grunted at the sensation. Thanatos crawled over to where Zagreus was sprawled on the couch and pressed a kiss to his lips. “We shouldn’t have ignored you.”

“Yeah, sorry, Zag,” Hypnos said sleepily, sliding down the arm of the couch until he was lying on his side, legs curled up into his chest.

“Do you mind if we sit up?” Zagreus asked uncertainly. “My legs are falling asleep.”

Thanatos pushed up off of him and the two moved awkwardly around each other until they were both seated upright on the couch. Everything was still and quiet. Then Hypnos let out a loud snore and Thanatos and Zagreus both turned to look at him.

“I knew he would fall asleep,” Thanatos sighed exasperatedly. He stood up and tucked himself back in his pants. “I’ll be right back.”

Zagreus watched Thanatos’s back disappear down the hallway. He turned to look at Hypnos who was sleeping soundly, chest moving slowly up and down. He wondered if he should leave. Luckily, Thanatos returned a moment later. He had a damp washcloth in his hand.

“He always makes me clean up his mess,” Thanatos grumbled, coming to kneel in front of his brother. He took the rag and gently wiped down Hypnos’s stomach and thighs. Zagreus smiled at them. Thanatos talked a big game, but he was so weak when it came to Hypnos. 

Once he was satisfied that Hypnos was clean and wasn’t going to mess up the couch, Thanatos collapsed next to Zagreus. Zagreus leaned into his boyfriend and let his head fall on his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Thanatos asked. “What you said about your father?”

“Nothing to talk about,” Zagreus said, frowning.

“Zagreus,” Thanatos started.

“Hey, you’re sleeping with your brother,” Zagreus interjected. “How is this different?”

Thanatos wanted to point out that Zagreus did not particularly like his father, that if he didn’t  _ want _ to sleep with him then it was very different. He knew, however, that pushing Zagreus was only going to make it worse.

“Well,” Thanatos said finally. “If you do ever want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.”

“Thanks,” Zagreus mumbled quietly. There was a pause. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Stay,” Thanatos said quickly. “I mean, if you want to.”

Zagreus smiled and snuggled against his boyfriend’s side.

“This was kind of a weird day,” Zagreus admitted. 

“Good weird or bad weird?” Thanatos asked, sounding a little worried.

“Good weird,” Zagreus assured him, laughing. “Very weird but very good.” 

Thanatos smiled and let his head fall against Zagreus’s. 

“We could do this again sometime,” Thanatos offered. 

“I’d like that,” Zagreus said. 

“Next time you two really need to light a candle first, though,” Thanatos said, wrinkling his nose. “It stinks in here.”

Zagreus laughed at him. Everything was still a little soft and fuzzy around the edges. He hoped he would come down soon, before he had to go home, but for now he was enjoying being a little stoned. He reached out and took Thanatos’s hand. 

For now, everything was just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way longer than I anticipated, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I'll probably end up writing even more in this AU because it's really fun. 
> 
> You can find me crying about Hades over at @obscentiywitch on Twitter.


End file.
